


Unlawfully Wedded

by kitkatwrites



Series: Iwaoi Wedding Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fake Marriage, Fluff, HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, they’re just baby boys who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: At five years old, the biggest display of love and affection Oikawa and Iwaizumi can think of is marriage.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Wedding Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Unlawfully Wedded

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if I wanted to write anything for HQWW but then this popped into my head so here’s some fluff of my baby boys.

“We are gathered here today,” Tadane spoke solemnly, “to celebrate the union between Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Hajime nudged Tooru’s shoulder. “Hey why is your name first?” He grumbled.

“Because I’m more important,” Tooru responded smugly.

Tadane cleared her throat loudly and the two boys looked back up to their “minister”. “I have had the pleasure,” she continued, “to watch these two boys grow closer together in the past five years that they have known each other. Love truly knows no bounds, and this couple is no exception.”

She turned the page of her math textbook that they had decided was “one of those important wedding books”, according to Tooru, before continuing her speech.

“Now before we seal the deal and let these two get hitched, does anyone have any objections?”

Tooru turned around to survey the crowd. Hajime’s Godzilla figurine, all of Tooru’s mother’s nesting dolls lined up in a row, and a paper plate full of quickly disappearing bugs stared back silently.

“Alright,” Tadane slammed her book shut. “If there are no objections, Hajime-kun, do you take Tooru to love in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“Tooru, do you take Hajime-kun to love in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“Then I happily pronounce you two unlawfully wedded. You may now kiss your illegal husband.”

Tooru grinned and looked over at Hajime, who flashed a small grin back before pecking him on the cheek. Tooru returned the gesture before grabbing Hajime’s hand and facing his sister. Gripping his bouquet of flowers stolen from Hajime’s mother’s garden, he squeezed his best friend’s hand.

“Three, two, one,” Tooru counted down before both boys chucked their bouquets behind them, grateful for thinking ahead and tying the flowers together with Tadane’s hair ties.

They turned around to find that one bouquet had taken out some nesting dolls like bowling pins, while the other bouquet had hit the paper plate, knocking it over and scattering the remaining bugs.

“Yay!” Tooru cheered. “Now the bugs and dolls can get married!”

Hajime tilted his head to the side. “That’s a lot of dolls and bugs, how are they all gonna stay together?”

“Don’t be silly,” Tooru chided, “we’ll put the bugs inside the dolls!”

Hajime flashed a toothy smile at him in agreement, and if Tooru’s mother found her nesting dolls full of bugs the next day, who was she to come in between love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a blast writing this little story and I hope you had fun reading it. I thrive off of validation so please don’t hesitate to drop a comment.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy)


End file.
